pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmander
Charmander (Japanese: ヒトカゲ Hitokage) is the -type Lizard Pokémon. It evolves into Charmeleon starting at level 16, which evolves into Charizard starting at level 36. It, along with Bulbasaur and Squirtle, is a Starter Pokémon in the Kanto region. Biology Physiology Charmander is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a light yellow color. Charmander, along with all of its evolved forms, has a flame that is constantly burning on the end of their tails. Abilities Charmander has the ability Blaze, which allows their -type attacks to cause 150% more damage if their health drops below 30%. As a natural ability, Charmander can produce flames inside of itself and project them from its mouth, meaning that it can breathe fire. The power of its flame attacks can be gauged by the size of the flame on its tail. Behavior Habitat Gender differences Evolution Charmander evolves into Charmeleon once it reaches level 16. Charmander's final evolution is Charizard which it evolves into at Level 36. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |redblue = Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. |yellow = The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places. |gold = The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. |silver = The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |crystal = If it's healthy, the flame on the tip of its tail will burn vigorously, even if it gets a bit wet. |ruby = The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. |sapphire = The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. |emerald = The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is happy, and blazes when it is enraged. |firered = From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. |leafgreen = It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. |diamond = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |pearl = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |platinum = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |heartgold = The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. |soulsilver = The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |black = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |white = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |black 2 = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |white 2 = The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |x = The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |y = From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. }} Locations |pokemon = Charmander |redblue = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |rbrarity = One |yellow = Received from a Trainer on Route 24 |yrarity = One |goldsilver = Time Capsule |gsrarity = None |crystal = Time Capsule |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |frlgrarity = One |diamondpearl = Trade |dprarity = None |platinum = Trade |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Reward from Professor Oak after defeating Red |hgssrarity = One |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity = None |black2white2 = Poké Transfer, Dream World |b2w2rarity = None |xy = Received as a gift from Professor Sycamore |xyrarity = One}} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Charmander |Snap = Volcano |Stadium = Gym Leader Castle |Channel = Mt. Snowfall |Trozei = Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Starter Pokémon, Fiery Field (5F-8F) |PMD2 = Starter Pokémon, Giant Volcano (1F-19F), Dark Crater (B1F-B10F) |Ranger1 = Jungle Relic |Ranger2 = Ranger School, Volcano Cave |Rumble = Fiery Furnace}} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation IV= }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Smart|2 }} |Special|Cool|3 }} |Status|Tough|2 }} |Physical|Beauty|3 }} |Physical|Cool|3 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Beauty|0 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|4|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Cool|4|0 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Cool|1|0 }} |Beauty|3|0 }} }} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation IV= }} |Physical|Tough|1 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Status|Smart|2 }} |Special|Smart|1 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Cool|3 }} |Status|Cool|2 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Smart|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Smart|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Tough|1 }} |Status|Tough|1 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Status|Beauty|1 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Physical|Cute|3 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Status|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Cool|3 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Physical|Tough|2 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|3|0 }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cute|1|4 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Smart|1|0 }} |Cool|1|4 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Smart|1|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Beauty|6|0 }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Tough|1|3 }} }} |-| Generation II= |gen=II }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |-| Generation I= |gen=I }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Egg Moves Generation IV= }} |Special|Tough|2 }} |Physical|Smart|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Physical|Tough|2 }} |Physical|Tough|2 }} |Status|Cool|0 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Smart|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Status|Beauty|0 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|1|0 }} |Smart|2|1 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Tough|1|3 }} |Cool|1|0 }} |Cool|4|4 }} |Tough|1|3 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} }} |-| Generation II= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Tutoring Generation IV= }} |Physical|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|1|4 }} |Tough|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Tough|6|0 }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Tough|2|0 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Cool|4|0 }} |Tough|4|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cute|2|1 }} |Tough|1|3 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Cute|3|0 }} |Cute|4|0 }} |Smart|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} }} |-| Generation II= }} }} Sprites |number = 004 |rbspr = Red-Blue_Hitokage_Sprite.png |yspr = Yellow_Hitokage_Sprite.png |grnspr = Red-Green_Hitokage_Sprite.png |gldspr = Gold Hitokage Sprite.png |gldsprs = Gold Hitokage Sprite Shiny.png |slvspr = Silver Hitokage Sprite.png |slvsprs = Silver Hitokage Sprite Shiny.png |cryspr = Hitogake Crystal Sprite.gif |crysprs = Cystal Hitokage Sprite Shiny.gif |rbysapspr = Ruby-Sapphire Hitokage Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = Ruby-Sapphire Hitokage Sprite Shiny.png |emeraldspr = Emerald Hitokage Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Emerald Hitokage Sprite Shiny.gif |frlgspr = FireRed-LeafGreen Hitokage Sprite.png |frlgsprs = FireRed-LeafGreen Hitokage Sprite Shiny.png |dpspr = Diamond-Pearl Hitokage Sprite.png |dpsprs = Diamond-Pearl Hitokage Sprite Shiny.png |ptspr = Diamond-Pearl Hitokage Sprite.png |ptsprs = Diamond-Pearl Hitokage Sprite Shiny.png |hgssspr = Charmander HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Charmander HGSS.png |Iback = Gen I Hitokage Back Sprite.png |IIback = Gen II Hitokage Back Sprite.png |IIbacks = Gen II Hitokage Back Sprite Shiny.png |IIIback = Gen III Hitokage Back Sprite.png |IIIbacks = Gen III Hitokage Back Sprite Shiny.png |IVback = Charmander DPPHGSS Back.gif |IVbacks = Gen IV Hitokage Back Sprite Shiny.png |bwspr = Charmander BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Charmander BW.png |Vback = Charmander Back BW.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Charmander Back BW.png }} Appearances Anime Ash's Charmander Ash Ketchum obtained a Charmander in the episode Charmander - The Stray Pokémon. This Charmander was first seen waiting on a rock when it was abandoned by its original trainer, Damian. Ash became angry for seeing this Pokémon so neglected. Even with the risk of dying, this Charmander waited in harsh weather conditions for its trainer, though the trainer never came. Ash helped in its recovery by taking it to a Pokémon Center, where it would later leave, only to find Ash and become his Pokémon. Ash had Charmander for thirty-two episodes. After beating a herd of Exeggutor in The March of the Exeggutor Squad, it evolved into Charmeleon. Ritchie owned a Charmander, first seen in the episode "A Friend in Deed". He nicknamed this Charmander "Zippo". It is also seen in Friend and Foe Alike and "Friends in the End". He is later seen as an evolved Charmeleon. A Charmander appears as one of the main characters in the special Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Since Professor Oak gives out Charmander as a starter Pokémon, he is seen with one in Journey to the Starting Line, A Six Pack Attack! and The Right Place at the Right Mime. Charmander also appears in the opening for the Indigo League season, otherwise known as the first season, of the anime. Another Charmander also appeared in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Trivia Name in other languages *'Japanese: 'ヒトカゲ (Hitokage in Romaji) from the Japanese words Hi (火) which means fire and Tokage (蜥蜴) which means lizard, when joined it is Hitokage (火蜥蜴) which means a fire lizard or salamander. *'''English: Charmander's English name comes from combining the words "Char" from charcoal and the latter half of "Salamander". *'French:' "Salamèche" is a combination of the words "salamandre" ''(salamander) and ''"mèche"(wick). *'German:' Glumanda Gallery Ash'sCharmander anime.gif|Charmander's first appearance in the Anime. Ash catching charizard.jpg|Charmander with a Poké Ball. Charmander.jpg|Charmander in the Anime Mystery Dungeon episode. Charmander.png|Promotional Artwork of Charmander|link=Ultra Anime Charmander charmander03.jpg|Charmander using flamethrower CharmanderScreenshot1_thumb.png|Charmander in X and y game charmander__i_choose_you__by_nekorory-d6ii6r4.jpg|Red's Charmander in Pokémon Origins ca:Charmander pl:Charmander ru:Чармандер Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line